


That Thing I Wanted To Tell You

by IIExotic



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Crush, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IIExotic/pseuds/IIExotic
Summary: This happens before the events of Be More Chill.





	That Thing I Wanted To Tell You

Be More Chill  
That Thing I Wanted To Tell You

Jeremy is on his bed when he gets a text from Michael

Michael: "Dude, We gotta talk"  
Jeremy: "Fine, just say it"  
Michael:"Not trough here, meet me near the janitor's room tomorrow when school ends"  
Jeremy: "Ok..."

"The Janitor's room is really kind of a private place, since no one really goes arround there, so it must be something important" Jeremy Thought

Jeremy worries a little. Did something happen? Why wouldn't Michael want to talk through texts? And tons of other questions came up in Jeremy's mind

At school, Jeremy spends almost all day thinking about the "meeting" he had scheduled.  
In the end of the school day, Jeremy headed to the Janitor's room. He found Michael waiting for him, with his headphones on.  
When Michael spotted Jeremy, he quickly took off his headphones and greeted Jeremy with a "Hey Buddy".

"What do you want to talk about?" Said Jeremy

"Well, uh... It's... complicated" Michael answered

"Well, I'm a complicated guy, so I think I will understand easely" Jeremy said, while pointing at himself.

"Uhm..." Michael puts a hand on his forehead "Gosh, I really don't know how to say this"

"Michael" Jeremy said while putting a hand on Michael's shoulder "What is going on? Do you have any problems that you need help with? You know I'm always by your side" Jeremy smiles

"Jeremy Heere..." Michael says while making eye contact with Jeremy. Michael had never really said Jeremy's full name in conversation

"I think I'm in love..." Michael started to blush

"Oh, Uh... Okay... I think I can help you with that..." Jeremy said. "So, who is-" 

"... With you" Michael interrupted Jeremy.

An awkward silence goes on for a while.

"..."  
"..."

Jeremy was actually surprised. Not from the fact of Michael being Gay (or bi), but because he never thought Michael would have these feelings for him.

"Uh... Michael... I, uhm, never knew you felt that way..." Jeremy starts to blush

"I... I didn't really feel like that before..." Michael looks away for a while "But I guess something changed"

Jeremy stays silent

"I think it's because of all the little things." Michael continues "The way you treat me, y' know. It's because of the way you spend the entire weekend playing videogames with me. The way you text me at 5:32 AM to wish me Happy Birthday..."

"Jeremy, you're a way better person than I deserve, but..." Michael looks at Jeremy "I think I wanna spend the rest of my life with you" 

Both Michael and Jeremy are blushing.

"And you know, you know, you know" Michael sarts to sing "I think you're beautiful. You say that you're not the cool guy, but I can't aggree. Yeah, the world is unfair, but keep it locked ou there. In here it's beautiful" Michael says while smiling and pointing at Jeremy's chest. "We can be beautiful"

"Michael..." Jeremy says "I.. Sorry, but... You know I have a thing for Christine, and... I mean, I don't really think this could work..."

Michael's smile quickly disappears

"Oh... It's okay, I guess... I understand... I think..." Michael says, while forcing a fake smile, even though the presence of tears is clear on his eyes.

Jeremy watches as a single tear falls down Michael's cheek. Michael quickly cleans it up and turns arround.

"I think I'll go now. Sorry for wasting your time. That was a little dumb, I guess..." Michael says, and then heads towards the exit.

Jeremy feels bad for leaving his friend in that emotional state. But what else could he have done? He couldn't just accept his confission without wanting to, right? He likes women, right? No, That's not the best time to start questioning his sexuality, he had to do the homework, and talk to michael later on the phone to see if he was alright.

Jeremy knew that he had broken Michael's hearth, but he didn't knew how bad Michael felt. To Michael, it was like his heart had been torn into a million pieces, and every piece had been thrown into a fire. He really loved Jeremy.

At night, Jeremy texts Michael. He still felt guilty about what happened.

Jeremy: "Yo"  
Michael: "Hey"  
Jeremy: "Hey dude, is everything okay?"  
Michael: "Yeah"  
Jeremy: "Y'know, you'll always be my dearest friend. You mean the world to me, but I just don't think being more than friends will work"  
Michael: "I know. It was really a dumb idea, sorry."  
Jeremy: "No, it wasn't! You couldn't have kept that secret to yourself. I mean, you had to try, right? Michael, I'm not mad or anything. I do love you, but, for now, as a Brother."  
Michael: "Thanks. That really helps. Not being sarcastic BTW"  
Jeremy: "You're stronger than me, dude. You had the gut to confess how you felt. I can barely look at Christine without blushing."  
Michael: "Thanks. See you tomorrow, I guess"  
Jeremy: "Bro, If you want a hug, I can give you one tomorrow. Just tell me."  
Michael: "Nah, I'm not really that sad anymore."  
Jeremy: "Glad to hear that. See you tomorrow, then."  
Michael: "See ya."

Michael puts down the phone. He wasn't in his bed. He was sitting on the floor crying. He was thinking about ending it all until Jeremy texted him. He knew Jeremy would be devastated if he used that rope his parents kept in the basement.  
"Why didn't I say yes for that hug?" Michael said to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic. I accept any kind of criticism, so please feel free to say what you think about it.
> 
> There's a Heathers reference (that you probably noticed).
> 
> I'm still learning English (I live in Brazil) so if you could point out some grammar mistakes, that would help a lot! <3


End file.
